Paper Mario Corrupted
by Manof1000Words
Summary: Taking place as and after Paper Mario 2 ends, Mario joins the Shadow Queen and together they are out to rule the video game world. Story comes completes with RPG Style combat! Please review!
1. The Return of the Shadow Queen

Super Mario Corrupted

Chapter 1: Return of The Shadow Queen

Deep beneath the town of Rogueport, a plumber in blue overalls was in chase of a man named Grodus. Lagging behind was the plumber's sidekick, Sharky, a blue yoshi with a tuft of red hair atop its head; hence the name Sharky.

"Yo! Gonzales, wait up!" called the young yoshi, mistakenly calling the plumber Gonzales. The plumber true name was Mario.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario stopped at the base of the stairs and waited.

"You gotta move slower, Gonzales. My legs are only so long," said Sharky, panting from the race down the stairs.

Mario remained silent and entered the door in front of them, the same door Grodus just entered. The room was a large tomb with a single coffin in the middle. Before it stood Grodus, who had flung Princess Peach onto the floor between him and the coffin.

"So glad you could join us! I didn't want you to miss this!" Grodus sneered. "Within this coffin lies the legendary treasure we have all been after. This coffin seals away the most powerful and evil witch this world has ever seen!"

Grodus turned to face the coffin and shot off the lid with his staff. The candles lighting the room all went out, causing Sharky to leap up into Mario's arms.

"Gonzales, what's happening?" Sharky was scared out of his wits.

"Oh whoa whoa whoa!" Mario said, nonsensically.

A green light was emitted from the coffin and the candles began to reilluminate with black flames. A black cloud of haze rose out of the coffin and filled the room. When the haze dissipated, a large shadow demon hovered over the coffin.

"**YOU! ARE YOU THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY RELEASE!**" the demon questioned.

"Yes, your darkness! It was I," replied Grodus.

"**THEN I ASSUME THAT YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME A SUITABLE VESSEL!**"

"She lies at your feet, your wickedness."

The black haze returned to the room. Mario, Sharky, and Grodus lost all sight. They could hear the malicious cackle of the demon slowly transform in to the sweet, delicate giggle of the Princess, which further changed into a maliciously evil laughter. The haze once again dissipated leaving a heavier set Princess dressed in a black queen's dress and grey corset with a long black cape. Her face was as usual except that her eyes were blazing red and she wore an evil, sardonic smile. Princess Peach was no more. The Shadow Queen has arrived.

"Now, my queen, you will serve me..."

"**I SERVE NO ONE!**" Shadow Queen bellowed, shaking the room.

"But, I thought you were to bound to obey the one who wakes you." Grodus grew confused.

The Shadow Queen raised her right hand as if she was trying to reach the roof and then swung it downwards. A lightning bolt struck Grodus, twice, killing him instantly.

"**And who might you be?**" The Queen said, approaching Mario.

"This is the Great Gonzales! And I am his trusty sidekick Sharky! So BACK OFF!"

"**Such a foul mouth, you have. Too bad it will cause your death!**" The Shadow Queen raised her right hand. Sharky stood in the ominous shadow of the Queen and began whimpering as her hand reached the top of its arc. She stood still for a moment. Then she dropped her arm.

Mario had jumped in the way and caught her arm before she completely the stroke, interrupting the spell.

"**Foolish plumber! You would put yourself in danger to save your friends! I admire that in a slave. Tell me, plumber, would you like to be my servant?**"

Mario grunted then shook his head.

"**Very well then!**" The Shadow Queen jumped backwards, and upon landing said, "**If you will not join me, you will DIE!**"


	2. The Corruption of Mario

Paper Mario Corrupted

Chapter 2: The Corruption of Mario

Mario stood at the ready with Sharky behind him. On the other side of the room was the Shadow Queen, formerly known as Peach. It was a showdown of strength and battle agility. Armed with the power of the crystal stars, Mario felt ready to take on the Shadow Queen, but she was armed with an uncomprehensible power.

"**This is where you will end!**" The Shadow Queen said, despite the fact that Mario had preemptive strike.

To measure up Shadow Queen as an opponent, Mario used his normal hammer clobbered the Queen over the head. Next up, Sharky. He moved forward within tongue's range and swallowed the Queen and spat her back out.

It came to the Shadow Queen's turn. Mario prepared to defend himself as hundreds of shadow hands seemingly grew out of the floor the disappeared.

"HA HA!" said Mario, thinking he had blocked the attack. But when He looked behind him, Sharky was gone. The hands dragged Sharky into the shadows. Mario could not see Sharky, but could hear his screams of pain, until Sharky reappeared behind Mario.

Mario had to think quickly if he wanted a chance against the Queen. He quickly grabbed a crystal star out of his pocket and used . . . Supernova! The attack was successful and damaged the Queen severely. Sharky tried to ground pound the Queen, but had no luck.

The Shadow Queen was given another opportunity to attack.

"**It seems I have underestimated you! I must bring forth my true form, as I have not fully adapted to this vessel.**" The black haze returned and upon clearing, the Queen was in her demon form. "**Now, you don't stand a chance!**" She did not attack this turn, but she charged her power to make her next more powerful.

Mario realized this and had to act accordingly. He tried his Earth Tremor attack and failed miserably. Sharky had lost all hope and simply defended himself.

The Shadow Queen did some creepy incantation and gathered the darkness around them, concentrated it and launched it forth. It squarely hit Mario and Sharky, bringing Sharky to his knees, but Mario still had some fight left. He still had one star power left and used Sweet Treat in a foolish attempt to heal himself. But the next attack dealt by the Queen was too much for Mario to handle. Mario had died.

Mario was to pass to the next world, but was confronted by the Shadow Queen. There, they floated in the black void of death.

"Oh!" Mario grunted.

"No, I am not dead. But you definitely are." The Queen seemed to much calmer than before. She was no longer in her demon form, but back in Princess Peach. "I have grown accustomed to this vessel no and can no longer return to my demon form. But that does not matter now. My power has been regained to the full. And I have seem you from the Princess' eyes, and therefore think you would make a most excellent Shadow King. All you have to do is say yes and I will bring you back to the world you once knew, grant you amazing powers, and the ability to speak in something other than charades and rather amusing grunts. If you refuse, you will continue your journey through the void. Now choose. Point to the left hand to return with me and become the Shadow King and we can take over the world together, or point to the right hand and continue your journey through the void.

Mario thought over the Shadow Queen's proposition carefully. He did not want to become a monster, but he feared what was beyond the void. He pointed to the left hand.

"Excellent!"the Queen sneered. "Take my hand, and we shall return to my tomb." Mario did so and the black of the void cleared, leaving them both in the tomb once again. "Stand there." The Queen pointed at the middle of the room. A bluish-purple haze swirled out of the coffin and wrapped around Mario. He could feel his muscles grow exponentially and he could feel the power within him.

When the purple haze cleared, the Queen was looking at a changed man. Mario's face was the same save for blazing red eyes and an evil sardonic grin and was wearing black overalls with a grey shirt. The Shadow King was born.


	3. The Sharky Conundrum

Paper Mario Corrupted

Chapter 3: The Sharky Conundrum

"Now, my queen..." Mario began.

"...please, call me by the name you used to know me, Peach," interrupted the shadow queen. "I'll call you Mario."

"Okay. Now, Peach, what are we to do? There is a waiting world to be taken over. Shall we?" Mario held out his arm in gesture of politeness towards Peach.

"First, we must decide what to do with this little one over here." Peach pointed directly towards the little blue yoshi, Sharky, who was cowering in the corner. Mario and Peach slowly closed in on the poor Sharky who was shaking violently with fear. "We could . . . take care . . . of him. Or we can take care of him."

"Yes! He would make quite the interesting meal for Bonetail, but he also has the possibility of being a very valuable asset if he were to work on our side," Mario mused.

"Gonzales! What are you doing! What's wrong with you...?" Sharky was nearly in tears he was so afraid of the Shadow King and the Shadow Queen.

"**SILENCE, WORM!** You will speak only when spoken to!" Peach yelled, shaking a fist in Sharky's face. She turned to Mario. "Well, I can grant him the powers of darkness like I did you, or there's your alternative."

"Did Bonetail get fed recently?" Mario said, seemingly uselessly.

"He has. There was a group of archaeologists who passed by before you came along." Peach started to stare at her fingernails. "Oh look, I broke a nail." She raised her right hand and swirled it above her head. Her fingernails were instantly fixed. "That's better."

"Oh, . . . . . so Bonetail found his own meal." Mario began to pace.

"Excuse me, may I interject?" said Sharky shyly.

"What do you want?" said Peach, somewhat irritated.

"What is this Bonetail?"

"Oh, well, he is an ancient dragon who lives on the 100th floor of this palace. He tends to get cranky when he hasn't eaten over millennia, but luckily those archaeologists came by. Trust me, they never came back." Peach took out a nail file and started to file down her brand new nails.

"I grow tired of this pointless banter," Mario said as he stopped pacing. "Make your decision. Spend your last years in the stomach of some dragon, or start your life anew and come with us!"

"Well, digesting in the pit of a dragon's stomach doesn't sound too pleasant. But, I don't know about being evil," Sharky summarized. "If I turn, at least I am still alive. At least there's that I can hold on to." Sharky scanned the floor at his feet.

"I've made my decision!" he announced. "I will join you two, only on the basis that I will still be living."

"That's all I needed to hear." Peach turned towards her coffin and raised her arms. She recited a short incantation, and the black haze returned. Upon completion of Sharky's transformation, the haze was sucked back into the coffin, revealing a new Sharky. He was no longer blue more blackish purple in color, his eyes, like those of Mario and Peach, blazed red. His teeth were dramatically changed, into 2-inch fangs.

"Yo' Gonzales! Guess what!" Sharky said, mockingly.

"What?"

"I'M EVIL!" said Sharky as he struck a pose, showing himself off.

"Yes," said Peach. "The transformation was never done with a yoshi before, but you turned out splendidly. And now to put you to the test!"

"What?" Sharky was confused. "What test? You never mentioned anything about a test, your wretchedness!"

"The King and I decided that any new servants of ours, especially ones destined to be our henchman, must pass a test of ability. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The lights went out.


	4. Unleashing Your Fury

Paper Mario Corrupted

Chapter 4: Unleashing Your Fury

Upon the light's return, Sharky was at one end of the room, while both Mario, the Shadow King, and Peach, the Shadow Queen, stood at the other. The battle was beginning.

"Two on one. That's hardly fair," Sharky pointed out.

"No one ever said this test was going to be fair," Mario said. "If it was, it wouldn't be a test now, would it! But don't worry, you get the preemptive strike."

"But first, let me explain the purpose of this battle," Peach interjected. "You two need to adjust to your new found powers. Each of us has some sort of special skill set. Sharky, lets see what you can do."

"How?"

"Well, what do you normally do?" asked Peach.

"Throw eggs at people."

"Well, try that. You will have some powers utilizing your eggs."

Sharky grabbed a blue egg and was about to hurl it at Mario when, "WAIT! Before you throw it, you may be able to shadow enchant your egg. All you have to do is gather the darkness around you and apply it to your egg." Somehow, Sharky knew how to do this. And it worked! The blue spots turned black, then Sharky hurled it at Mario, who fell under a cloak of darkness.

Suddenly, an omniscient voice said, "IMMOBILIZED!Movement will be impossible for the next turn!"

"YES!" cheered Sharky.

It came to Mario's turn, but instead of Mario attacking, the omniscient voice said, "The Shadow King cannot move," and the turn was passed to Peach.

Peach raised her left arm and pointed at Mario. A black cloud swirled around Peach up over her head and disappeared then did the same to Mario.

"Shadow King's defense is boosted," said the voice.

"Now, Sharky, let's discover your special skill," said Peach. "Close your eyes and look deep inside yourself. Do you see something?"

"Yes, I see me, I think."

"That means one thing. You can make shadow copies of yourself to confuse your enemy."

"AWESOME!"

"And that's not all. These copies count as members of your party for that battle only. To be able to use it, all you need to do is simply think of creating the copies and the number of copies, maximum of three, and they will materialize. Try it now!"

Sharky closed his eyes and began to glow. His glow became brighter and brighter then suddenly switched off. Standing next to Sharky were three other Sharkys.

It came to Mario's turn, who was no longer immobilized. "I suppose I should look deep inside myself, too." Mario did so but he saw weapons flying past, weapons of all kinds; hammers, whips, shuriken, swords, and many others. "I see weapons! What does that mean Peach?"

"Well, my King, that means you are what we call a Shadowsmith; the same thing as a blacksmith but instead of crafting with metal, you craft with shadow. You can create new weapons instantly this way, as opposed to blacksmithing. Unfortunately, these shadow weapons only last for a few turns before returning to shadow," replied Peach. "Crafting your weapon does not count as your turn, you can still attack after crafting a weapon.

Mario swirled his hands before him; shadow gathering in his hands, flitting around like smoke. A samurai sword materialized in Mario's hands. He studied the blade then pointed his gaze at Sharky and charged. The blade passed swiftly through one of the clones. Sharky began to laugh mockingly.

"You missed!" Sharky said.

"Enough! This battle is over. If you want to find new powers, just look inside yourself, and you will find what you are looking for." The Sharky clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, as did Mario's sword. "We have more important matters to take care of above."

Mario and Sharky followed the Shadow Queen up the staircase into the Palace of Shadow, heading for the Mushroom Kingdom.


	5. Rogueport Falls

Author's Note: Sorry about the large amount of time between the chapters but I just sort of had writer's block for the longest time. I knew what had to happen, I just had no clue how to make it happen. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.

* * *

Paper Mario Corrupted

Chapter 5: Rogueport Falls

Luigi wandered aimlessly around Rogueport telling the tales of his adventures to anyone who would listen. They wouldn't stay long because Luigi sucked at telling stories, usually putting his audience to sleep as efficiently as a Daisy. But when he was in the middle of telling a young koopa about his last venture, a black pipe sprouted out of the ground.

"What is that?" asked the koopa.

"I'm not sure," replied Luigi.

A purple fog rose out of the pipe so followed by the Shadow Queen, Shadow King and Sharky. Luigi stood in dumb awe at what was once his loyal brother, Mario. The koopa used Luigi as a shield, hiding from Sharky.

"Ah! If it isn't my good brother Luigi. I was wondering when I would see you." Mario circled Luigi.

"What happened to you, Mario?" Luigi scanned his brother, amazed at the transformation.

"That doesn't matter now! What is done, is done, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Peach sneered. She approached the koopa and began to scratch his chin. "Tell me, young koopa, who runs the show in this town?"

"Th-the mayor d-does." He was shaking in his little koopa boots.

"Really?" Mario said disbelievingly.

"Well, n-not really. You c-could s-say D-Don Pianta does. H-his m-mafia owns everything here."

"Where can we find him?"

"On the w-west side of t-town. B-behind the c-casino."

Peach stopped scratching the koopa's chin and spun quickly around to face Mario and Sharky. "Let's go find this Don Pianta, shall we?"

The door to Don Pianta's hideout burst open and in rushed Mario, Peach, and Sharky.

"Eh! What is goin' on 'ere?" Don Pianta stood in surprise.

"It has come to our attention that you own this town. Is this correct?" Peach marched up to Don Pianta's desk and slammed her fists on his desk. "Oh phooey! I broke a nail." She took out her nail file again.

"Lemme see. I owns da train, da blimp, da port. Pretty much yeah."

"Well, we want it!" Peach threatened.

"Dat is nice. But we won't be giving it up anytime soon."

"That's okay we came prepared."

The lights dimmed.

Mario, Peach and Sharky were all on the left side of the room while Don Pianta and his two thugs were on the other.

"Team Shadow versus the Rogueport Mafia!" said the omniscient voice. "Rogueport Mafia gets preemptive strike!"

Don Pianta lowered his stance and charged at Peach. She grabbed Don Pianta by the throat, lifted him above her head and threw the mafia don across the room.

"Don Pianta is dazed!" the voice roared.

Don Pianta's gurads both attacked simultaneously and charged Sharky. Sharky swiftly stepped out of the guards' path.

Next up was Peach. She walked forward and swirled her arms around her head causing the guards and Don Pianta to be covered in shadow.

"Blinded! The Rogueport Mafia is unable to see."

Sharky stepped up to the plate and threw one egg. During mid-flight, Sharky lashed his tongue out at the egg causing it to split into three whole eggs. The eggs struck each member of the Rogueport Mafia.

"The Rogueport Mafia is dazed!"

Mario swirled his hands in much the same fashion as Peach but ended by running one hand across the other and a large whip formed. The whip flew out in the direction of Don Pianta, wrapped around his torso, picked him up, swung him around so he'd hit the guards and slammed the mafia Don into the ground.

"The Rogueport Mafia is defeated."

Peach, Mario and Sharky walked out of the room.

"So what do we do now, Gonzales?" Sharky asked.

"Well, we need someplace to call our own. Might I suggest your castle, Peach." Mario glanced at Peach.

"What? The Palace of Shadow? That would never do. It is too predictable," Peach explained.

"I wasn't talking to the Shadow Queen, my dear. I was talking to Peach."

"You mean my old castle?"

"Yes."

"That just might work. But it will need a catchy name."

"Kazbah." Sharky grunted, not meaning to say anything.

"Yes, that will do nicely. Our castle shall be known as The Kazbah."

And so it was.


	6. Rebellion Uprising

And now for the next installment of PMC. It is kinda short like most of my chapters, but I assure you this opens up many new opportunities. Enjoy!

* * *

Paper Mario Corrupted

Chapter 6: Rebellion Uprising

The mafia don's hideout was busier than usual. There were his usual guards along with Luigi, the young Koopa, Goombella, Madame Flurrie, Admiral Bobbery, and Professor Frankly. The problem of the Shadow King and Queen and the loyal pet Sharky became a growing concern. They were now in power of the Kazbah (as they called it) and Rogueport. There was no sign of them stopping any time soon.

As did everyone else who was there, Don Pianta wanted to get back what was rightfully his: Rogueport; despite the fact he stole it from the mayor in the first place was a minor, unimportant detail.

Luigi stood on Don Pianta's desk. "Listen, if we want to stop the Shadow King, a.k.a. my brother Mario, then we are going to have to work together. The only one here who knows Team Shadow's full potential is Professor Frankly. I hand the spotlight over to him."

"They are bad," Professor Frankly began. "The Shadow Queen is the most dangerous and powerful being on the face of the Mushroom Kingdom and if they cannot be stopped then that…is…not good. Assuming the Shadow King is as powerful as his queen, then we are in some kind of trouble. And that isn't even mentioning their sidekick, Sharky, the Shadow Yoshi."

"How dost thou suggest we take down the devils?" asked Admiral Bobbery.

"We must stay one step ahead of them at all times," Luigi answered. "And avoid direct combat at all costs. If direct combat is unavoidable, then we must be sure we get the preemptive strike."

"How can we stay ahead of them? We can't read their minds!" The Koopa said.

"No. We cannot," Bobbery replied. "But we can make predictions from our educated minds."

"Yes!" Luigi said with enthusiasm. "I like where this is going."

"Well, so far they have attacked this pretty li'l town I call my second home," Madame Flurrie chimed in. "But why in the Mushroom Kingdom would they go do something like that?"

"Because it is the main trade centre of the Mushroom Kingdom." Don Pianta, expert of Rogueport's inner workings, said. "If I wanted to take over the world, I would stop all trade routes first; then I would go and play a little game of extortion."

"That's all well and good, but where are they going next?" The Koopa was getting frustrated.

"Seeing as you seem to know how hostile takeovers work, Don Pianta, then perhaps you can tell us," Professor Frankly pointed out.

"Well, as I had said I would take over the trade routes and then play extortionist. Each province of the Mushroom Kingdom would not receive valuable supplies, say, food for example. I could then say 'If you want your food back you must join me' or something to that extent. Or I could rake in the funds by taking over the Kingdom's source of entertainment."

"The Glitz Pit!" The all said simultaneously.

"Surely, that may be a good spot. I mean Mario is even a wrestler there. A mighty good one at that," Madame Flurrie explained.

"Are we all in agreement that that would be a good place to start?" Luigi asked.

"Yes!" said a couple.

"No!" said more.

"Okay. So where do we want start then?"

"Might I suggest a rather intriguing reconnaissance mission to the Kazbah and perhaps retrieve inside information?" Bobbery suggested.

"That would work. Then we could be sure to be in the right spot at the right time." Luigi seemed greatly intrigued by the suggestion. "We shall do that. I will lead an expedition to the Kazbah and find out where Team Shadow plans to attack next."

"Yes. That plan seems to check out with me," said Don Pianta. "It makes most sense to do that. They already have the Kingdom at their mercy with the trace routes cut off."

"Then who wants to join me!" Luigi pumped his fist in the air enthusiastically. No one seemed to jump at the opportunity. Luigi's heart sunk, but as Bobbery stepped forward, Luigi regained his enthusiasm. "Right. Let's go!"

Luigi and Admiral Bobbery left the rest behind as they made their way to the Kazbah.


	7. The Shadow Portal

Author's Note: It has come to my attention that there is another story with the same basic idea. I also realize she has a different style than I. Who cares? As far as I'm concerned a little healthy competition never hurt anyone. Besides, both stories promise to be different and interesting all the same.

Now please enjoy then next installment of PMC.

* * *

Paper Mario Corrupted

Chapter 7: The Shadow Portal

Positioned in the Mushroom Kingdom, standing like a great black beacon of hatred stood the Kazbah, or what was once known as Peach's castle. It used to be large and white with one large central tower above and red roofing. Now it was black. The walls were black and the tower was black. The roof was dark grey.

In front of the front doors stood the shadow sirens. Beldam paced before Marilyn and Vivian impatiently.

"You fool!" Beldam yelled at Vivian. "Why did you join with that Mario!"

"It's not as bad as you think, Beldam," replied Vivian, who would have at one point would have not stood up against Beldam. He time spent with Mario was a major boost in her confidence. "Mario was originally our enemy, but now, he is our boss, along with the Shadow Queen. So, technically, I am not a traitor, I just saw the potential in him that we all now see."

"Sssshhhh! Someone's coming!" Marilyn said as she slipped into the shadows. Beldam and Vivian looked in the opposite direction and saw the faint outline of a man and a bob-omb. Beldam and Vivian followed Marilyn's actions.

"This place sure looks different," commented Luigi.

"Methinks I've been here before," stated Bobbery. "But it was a little more cheery than this dark, morbid abode."

Luigi and Bobbery slowly made there way towards the large purple double doors guarding the castle's threshold. The dirt path leading to the doors first passed through a large hedge, which they hid behind. Luigi slowly peered around the hedge expecting to see the empty path. Staring back at him was a koopa.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Both of them yelled.

"Careful now, Luigi. You almost lit my fuse," Bobbery added, not realizing what had happened.

"Who are you?" asked the koopa.

"I'm Luigi Mario. This is Admiral Bobbery."

"What, a friend?" Bobbery wandered around to take a look at the koopa. "Ah yes. Koops I believe your name is."

"Yes. But what are you doing here? Mario isn't what he used to be."

"I know. Now he's is absolutely perfect!" Beldam came out of hiding. "And I do believe you are intruders. The Shadow King doesn't take such matters lightly."

Beldam signaled Marilyn and Vivian to grab Luigi and Bobbery and take them away.

"And I do believe you were already our prisoner. The Shadow Queen doesn't like it when her prisoners escape." Beldam grabbed Koops by the shell and dragged him – followed by Marilyn and Vivian – into the castle.

The throne was just as gloomy as the exterior, but the Shadow Royalty called it home. Mario sat in the left chair, Peach in the right, and Sharky slept on the floor next to the thrones. Mario and Peach sat peacefully as the shadow sirens barged through the throne room doors, causing Sharky to wake up.

"What do you want, Beldam?" Mario started, but then he saw his brother being escorted by Vivian. "Brother! So good to see you. I have been awaiting your arrival for quite sometime."

"How did you know I was coming?" Luigi challenged.

"Think, Luigi. You and I are basically the same person. Our brains work the same way; well, they used to."

"What drove you to such madness!" Luigi whined.

"I am afraid that can be accredited to me," said Peach, just finishing a grape. "You see, I was too powerful for your pathetic brother Mario. But now, I have turned him into the most power being in the world. He is my Shadow King."

"Gonzales, I'm getting hungry…." Sharky piped in.

"Not now, Sharky."

"But Gonzales, the green guy looks tasty!"

"Sharky, what did I tell you?" Mario scolded. He diverted his attention back to his brother. "What exactly did you hope to accomplish by coming here, Luigi? Do you think you are able to turn me back? If so, I am afraid that you are gravely mistaken. I have been taken by the shadow and can never return."

Luigi wanted to say something, but he couldn't muster up the courage to talk to his brother. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. He wanted to scream and end this nightmare, but it never happened.

"Intruders you are," Peach began, "and we deal with intruders promptly and efficiently. Sharky, I do believe we have use of your impervious eggs."

"Yes!" cheered Sharky who instantly leapt almost five feet off the ground in sheer excitement.

"We are going to seal you three away in three separate eggs. There is where you shall stay until we deem fit," Mario outlined.

He nodded at Sharky who flicked out his tongue, shot it towards Luigi. The red pulsating tongue forked three ways and grabbed Luigi, Bobbery and Koops. Sharky swallowed them whole and laid three eggs.

"Now, was there anything else you needed to tell us?" Peach inquired, addressing the shadow sirens.

"No, your Queen," they replied in unison.

"Good, then take these three eggs to the dungeon and place them on The Shelf where they shall sit for all eternity."

The shadow sirens saluted as they grabbed an egg and disappeared into shadow when Doopliss entered the throne room.

"Yes, Doopliss, what do you want?" Mario said, annoyed at all the interruptions.

"I have made a most exciting discovery, my lord." Doopliss ran up and placed a small purple gem on the floor. "Watch this." Doopliss began an incantation and danced about the room. A shadowy haze flowed out of the gem and formed a suspended oval before the Shadow King and Queen.

"What in the Mushroom Kingdom is that?" asked Peach.

"It is a Shadow Portal," replied Doopliss, matter-of-factly. "You can use it to travel anywhere you like. Just simply state the name of your destination and step inside. You will then find yourself where you said you wanted to be."

"Shall we give it a try, my queen?" said Mario.

"Yes, we shall. Come Sharky!"

Mario and Peach linked arms and approached the portal.

"Where shall we go?" asked Peach.

"I would like to visit an old friend of mine. Portal, take us to Bowser's Castle!"

Mario, Peach and Sharky stepped inside the portal and it instantly closed behind them.


	8. AUTHOR's NOTICE

Author's Announcement

I deeply apologize for the lack of updates for the past few months. I have been busy with previous, life altering obligations. But, as all of that is reaching a close for now, you can expect a new chapter soon, as the Shadow King enters the Valley of Bowser. But what will become of Luigi, Admiral Bobbery, and Koops inside the eggs? Stay tuned to find out!


	9. The Egg Escape

Paper Mario Corrupted

By: Elgato Gordo

Chapter 8: The Egg Escape

"Psst. Hey. Are you there Bobbery?" Luigi whispered.

"That I be, lad. What is it you be harking about?"

"We need to get out of here." Lugi tried moving, but he could not move at all. "This egg is so small. Koops, are you here too?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, let's all think long and hard. These eggs have to be crackable somehow."

"Way to invent a word," said a nearby guard. "It's no use you guys. I ain't seen no one get out of those eggs of Sharky's, and no one never will."

"These rapscallions really light my fuse," said a disgruntled Bobbery, in the roundest of the three eggs.

From the guard's standpoint, he can see the eggs clearly. They sat simply on a wooden shelf in a dark cellar made from finely cut brimstone, lending to a very rank odor.

"That's it!"

"I believe or green friend has a plan," Bobbery commented on Luigi's outburst.

"I don't a have a plan," Koops said, confused.

"Not you, Koopa, but Luigi over here. Let's what ye got, Luigi."

"Why not try exploding within the egg, Bobbery?"

"Why, that sounds like a larf. Let's give her a shot."

The guard began to watch intently. "It's never gonna work. Your just wasting precious energy."

The little round egg began to rumble and shake as Bobbery concentrated his energy, trying to create the most powerful explosion ever attempted by bob-omb kind.

"HERE WE GO!"

Only seconds later, there was a loud popping, and the guard watched, surprised, at the egg expand with the explosion, but not break.

"Told ya it'd never work," the guard said smugly.

The guard had spoken too soon. Slowly, the egg began cracking. A small lightning fork formed from the top of the egg right down to the bottom, and the shell split in two, revealing a rather fatigued Bobbery.

"Oh my! I do believe I've got a splitting headache!" Bobbery was still dazed.

"Are you free?" Luigi asked with a certain excitement in his voice.

"I be free. Now, let me try that on you two."

And so he did. Since Bobbery was outside of the shells as opposed to inside, Luigi and Koops had to bash around inside their shells – as best they could anyway – to get them to crack. When they were all off the shelf, they stood before an amazed guard.

"No one's been able to do that!"

"That'd be saying something about our strength, then shouldn't it, me bucko."

"You have two choices: stand in our way and we force our way out, or stand down and we'll be on our way and you will have your life," Luigi challenged. "Choose now."

The guard gathered his courage. "I am a servant of the Shadow King and will do as he commanded. I will defend his honour."

"So be it," said Luigi.

"Did his IQ just jump?" asked a confused Koops.

The guard stood battle ready at the left end of the room with a battle axe in hand, while Luigi, Bobbery, and Koops stood at the right end, unarmed. The lights dimmed to an eerie glow.

"_Guard gets preemptive strike!_"

Right on cue, the guard began to shuffle his way across the stage and smack Luigi with his axe.

"_Guard hits Luigi for 3 damage!_"

"Dumb move," Luigi replied.

Luigi switched places with Bobbery, and Bobbery took his turn. To weigh the strengths of the Guard, Bobbery used his basic move, and blew up in the Guard's face.

"_Bobbery hits Guard for 2 damage! Bobbery learns proximity mine!_"

Luigi steps up to the plate. He holds out his right hand and closes his eyes. A small bead of light appears in his hand, and it begins to grow. The little white orb soon catches fire and Luigi launches it at the Guard.

"_Guard blocks._"

Koops replaces a disgruntled Luigi as he ducks into his shell and launches himself at the target.

"_Guard deflects and deals 2 damage to Koops!_"

The Guard holds his axe up in the air and begins an incantation. Soon enough, black shadow swarms the stage and gathers in the axe, granting it the power of shadow.

"A_ttack up!_"

"Let's take him out now, Bobbery," Luigi whispered. "Let's give your proximity mine a chance."

"Righto."

Bobbery walked half way across the stage and through a small black cylinder and it landed just beneath the Guard's legs.

"What you gonna do, now!" Luigi taunted. "You move, and the mine detonates."

"I'll think of something by my turn," said the Guard.

"I won't give you that chance!"

Luigi swaps places with Koops.

"Throw your shell at the mine, Koops. But have enough speed so you'll clear the blast."

Koops curled into his shell, and it began to spin faster and spin, then zipped across the stage. The shell hit the mine beginning the 5 second countdown. The Guard fell, from the shell bashing into him, onto the mine. The mine beeped.

BLAM!

"_Battle over! Luigi's Team wins!_"

"Let's go shall we?" Luigi dusted himself off and continued out of the room. Bobbery and Koops looked at each other.

"Methinks something has happened to our dear friend, Koops."

"Whaddya mean?"

"He's not usually that vicious in battle. It is most unsettling."

Bobbery chases after Luigi. Koops stands in the room confusedly, then realizes he's alone again. He jumps into his shell and zips out of the room after them.

"OW! Koops, be more careful!"

"sorry…"


End file.
